Blog użytkownika:Fan wszystkiego/Połączyć dwa światy
Kilka informacji. 1. Czkawka został porwany przez smoki kiedy miał 2 lata. 2. Valka i Stoick żyją na Berk. 3. Czkawka ma duszę dzięki czemu rozumie je 1. Porwanie i życie wśród smoków. Nazywam sie Czkawka. Super umie co nie? Ale jak sie żyje wśród smoków to niema wiekszego znaczenia. Tak jak mówiłem, odkąd pamietam żyje w smoczym sanktuarium. Ale wiem ze pochodze z Berk. Ze mój ojciec jest tam wodzem i nawet wiem jak wygląda. Chmuroskok twierdzi ze porwał mnie bo mam dusze smoka i tylko ja moge połączyć te dwa światy. A no tak. Najważniejsze. Ja rozumiem smoczą mowę. W sanktuarium mam wielu przyjaciół. Jednak każdy jest smokiem. Chmuroskok jest bardziej jak mój rodzic. Zwiezam mu sie z moich problemów a on chce dla mnie jak najlepiej. Oszołomostrach to alfa wszystkich smoków. Traktuje mnie jak przyjaciela. Ma ponad 300 lat wiec dużo sie od niego uczę. Moim najlepszym przyjacielem jest szczerbatek. Jedna z ostatnich nocnych furii jakie stąpają po ziemi. Ale mimo wszystko bardzo ciekawią mnie inni ludzie. Często ze szczerbatkiem wymykamy sie na Berk żeby pooglądać wikingów. Nawet jak ktoś mnie widział nie wiedział kim jestem i jak wyglądam. Sam zrobiłem sobie zbroje oraz hełm do latania. 2. Wizyta na Berk - to co mordko lecimy na Berk- zapytałem mojego przyjaciela. - możemy, ale ty będziesz się tłumaczył chmuroskokowi.- odpowiedział smok. - mam juz 16 lat. Moge robić co zechce. A poza tym nie będę sie tłumaczył bo sie nie dowie. Ruszyliśmy w stronę Berk. Przyjemnie lecieliśmy kulka godzin aż znalezliśmy sie nad wyspą. - wyląduj tam gdzie zawsze- powiedziałem do swojego przyjaciela. Po chwili udałem sie do wioski. Spokojnie oglądałem z ukrycia ludzi żyjących tu. Zobaczyłem grupę w moim wieku. Było tam pięć osób. Dwie dziewczyny i trzech chłopaków. W tym byli tez bliźniaki, chłopaka i dziewczyna. Postanowiłem posłuchać o czym rozmawiają. Po chwili znałem ich imiona. - no dokładnie. To ja zostanę wodzem po odejściu Stoicka- chwalił sie sączysmark- tamten atak smoków to była najlepsza rzecz jaka mnie w życiu spotkała- ciągną dalej. - nie mów tak. Zginą w tedy mały chłopiec.- krzyczała Astrid - a co mnie to? Najważniejsze że jego niema a ja jestem następcą. Poszli do jakiegoś dziwnego pomieszczenia. Ale nie zdążyłem sie przyjrzeć bo ktoś mnie zobaczył i zaczą bić na alarm. Szybko uciekłem 3. Drago i pierwsza przyjaciółka Od mojej ostatniej wizyty na Berk miną rok. Niedużo sie zmieniło. Praktycznie nic. Może poza tym że znalazłem sobie największego wroga. Był nim niejaki Drago. Straszny typ. Poluje na smoki i wciela je do swojej armii. Duże ze sobą walczyliśmy. Ja przez to straciłem nogę a szczerbatek lotkę. To nasz jeszcze bardziej zbliżyło. Lecieliśmy spokojnie nad oceanem kiedy zobaczyliśmy statek. Nie mam pojecia co to za statek ale wiem ze mi sie nie podobał. Chcieliśmy go minąć, ale wtedy marynarze wyrzucili kogoś do oceanu. - dalej mordko. Musimy... Ją uratować- powiedziałem przyglądając sie uważne. Popędziliśmy jak wiatr. Załoga nawet nie wiedziała co sie dzieje. Szczerbo złapał dziewczynę za ramiona i odlecieliśmy. - chyba nie powinniśmy z nią lecieć do smoczego sanktuarium.- powiedział szczerbo - jest nieprzytomna. Kiedy wyzdrowieje odstawimy ją na jakąś wyspę. A teraz do sanktuarium.- powiedziałem pewnym ale spokojnym głosem. Dolecieliśmy do sanktuarium. Przywitał mnie Chmuroskok. - gdzie byłeś? I kto to na alfe jest?- zapytał zdenerwowany. - to... To jest... No nie do kończa wiem. Ale ona jest chora. Musimy jej pomóc.- mówiłem z nadzieją ze się zgodzi. - co jej jest?- zapytał mój opiekun - znaleźliśmy ją na środku oceanu. Ktoś wyrzucił ją ze statku.- odpowiedział za mnie szczerbo - dobrze może tu zostać. Ale od razu jak dojdzie do siebie odstawicie ją na jakąś wyspę. I ma sie nie pałętać po sanktuarium. Podziękowałem mu i razem z moim smokiem zanieśliśmy dziewczynę do mojego pokoju. ( nieznajoma dziewczyna) Obudziłam sie w jakiejś chyba jaśkinni. Byłam przykryta ciepłym kocem. W rogu pokoju zobaczyłam smoka. - aaaa... To smok- zaczęłam krzyczeć. - spokojnie nic ci nie zrobi.- powiedział chłopak leżący obok smoka. To było niesamowite. W kącie leżał smok a obok niego. Chłopak chciał podejść do mnie. - nie zbliżaj sie- powiedziałam a chłopak sie zatrzymał.- kim jesteś i co ja tu robię? - nazywam sie Czkawka. Znalazłem cię kiedy wyrzucili cie ze statku. Nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć. No wersja ze wyrzucili mnie ze statku była prawdopodobna ale po co mnie ratował? - a ty jak sie nazywasz?- zapytał nieśmiało - heathera- wtedy chciałam usiąść na łóżku. Kołdra opadła. Wtedy zobaczyłam ze mam na sobie tylko bieliznę. Momętalnie sie zaczerwieniłam i zakryłam z powrotem- na Thora dlaczego jestem w samej bieliznie?- zapytałam ze złością. - twoje ciuchy były mokre. Zdjełem ci je żebyś się nie zachorowała. Przepraszam- powiedział i spojrzał smutny na ziemię. Zrobiło mi sie głupio. Nakrzyczałam na niego a on chciał mi tylko pomóc. - to ja ci przyniosę twoje ubrania- powiedział po czym wyszedł. Jego smok zaczą do mnie podchodzić. - nie proszę zostaw mnie- błagałam go przestraszona. On na to nie zareagował i szedł dalej. Staną tuż obok mnie. Myślałam ze mnie zabije. Wtedy on zaczą lizać mnie po twarzy. Byłam zaskoczona i niewiedziałam co zrobić. Na szczęście wrócił Czkawka. - szczerbatek. Zostaw ją.- krzyknął a smok coś warkną i odszedł. - tak wiem ale ona sie ciebie boi- powiedział chłopak do... Smoka. - czy ty... Rozmawiasz ze... Smokami?- zapytałam niepewnie. - no można tak powiedzieć. Rozumiem ich mowę ale nie umiem mówić po smoczemu.- odpowiedział. Myślałam ze to ze przyjaźni ze smokami jest dziwne ale rozmowa z nimi? To chyba jakiś wariat. - wiem co sobie myślisz ale ja nie zwariowałem. Podobno mam dusze smoka dzięki której rozumiem je.- powiedział od razu kiedy tylko o tym pomyślałam. - to co twój smok powiedział?- zapytałam zaciekawiona. - powiedział ze ci ufa i zaczyna cie lubić. To dlatego Cię lizał. A tak w ogóle to przyniosłem twoje ciuch- powiedział kładą je obok mnie. Chciałam sie ubrać ale on ciągle mi sie przyglądał. - mógł byś wyjść. Chciałam się ubrać.- powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Wydawał sie sympatyczny mimo tego ze miał maskę. - a tak. Przepraszam dawno nie widziałem człowieka bez zbroi i topara którym chce uciąć mi głowę- ostatnie wyrazy powiedział po cichu i wyszedł. Ja szybko sie ubrałam i wyszłam do mojego wybawcy. - co to za miejsce?- zapytałam rozglądając sie dookoła. - to moja droga jest Smocze Sanktuarium, dom wielkiego oszołmostracha.-powiedział pokazując na smoka leżącego na dnie. Smok wstał i dmuchną zimnym powietrzem w moje włosy. - polubił cię- zaśmiał się. - to miejsce jest niesamowite- powiedziałam a on tylko pokiwał głową. - ale musimy wracać do pokoju bo chmuroskok będzie prawił mi kazania. - chmuro kto? - chmuroskok. To mój opiekun. - czyli nie jesteś tu sam? - chmuroskok to smok. - czyli niema tu innych ludzi? - mieszkam tu 15 lat i nigdy żadnego tu nie spotkałem. - dlaczego tu mieszkasz? Nie myślałeś żeby wrócić do ludzi? - ludzie jak widzą mnie i smoka próbują mnie zabić. 4. Pożegnanie? Mineło pół roku odkąd heathera zamieszkała w sanktuarium. Bardzo sie zaprzyjazniliśmy. Mówiła ze jestem dla niej jak brat. To było miłe. Dużo opowiadała mi o innych ludziach i o ich zwyczajach. W czasie jej pobytu mało latałem. Nie chciałem zostawiać jej samej a nie mogłem nauczyć jej latać. Ale mimo wszystko poznałem Ereta. Eret był niewolnikiem Drago. Kiedy go uwolniłem wspólnie postanowiliśmy że zostanie on szpiegiem w armii Drago. Poznałem tez Arind. Kobieta z plemienia smoczych obrońców. Co prawda nie latali na smokach ale pomagali im. - ona juz wyzdrowiała. Musisz ją stąd zabrać- kazał mi chmuroskok. - ale proszę. Ona niema domu, ani rodziny- próbowałem go przekonać. - wiem ale tu nie może zostać- powiedział i odszedł. Poszedłem do mojej przyjaciółki przekazać smutną wiadomość. Zapukałem i wszedłem do środka. Właśnie nakładała sukienkę i nie mogła zasunąć. - o Czkawka. Pomógł byś? - ta. Niema problemu.- uśmiechnąłem sie delikatnie. Podszedłem i powolutku zaczełem zasuwać. Kiedy już zasunełem obruciłem ją i spojrzałem prosto w oczy. - coś się stało? Jesteś smutny. - niestety ale musisz odejść.- powiedziałem z łzami w oczach. - wiem- przytuliła sie do mnie.- polecisz ze mną? - nie mogę. Tu jest mój dom - będę za tobą tęskniła. - ja za tobą tez. Spakuj się. Dzisiaj polecimy na wyspę. - a na jaką? - nie wiem. Z najblizszych bezpiecznych to Berk. - Berk? To niedaleko mojego starego domu. Po paru godzinch lądowałem na placu. Zbiegła się cała wioska. - chce rozmawiać z waszym wodzem. - to ja- z tłumu wyszedł wielki mężczyzna z rudą brodą- co od nasz chcesz? - potrzebuje nowego domu dla mojej przyjaciółki. - dlaczego mamy ją przyjąć?- zapytał wódz - bo ładnie proszę i obiecuje pomoc w czasie wojny - co jeden chłopak zmienia w czasie wojny- zapytał ktoś z tłumu - jeden chłopak może nic nie zmienia ale tysiące smoków to co innego. - dobrze znajdzie się miejsce w nasze wiosce i dla ciebie i dla twojej przyjaciółki- powiedział wódz. - zostaje tylko ona. Ja mam już dom.- powiedziałem i popatrzyłem na Heathere- będę za tobą tęsknić. Jezeli coś ci zrobią daj mi znać a niewiele z tej wioski zostanie.- powiedziałem i przytuliłem ją na porzegnanie. Chwile później juz byłem w drodze powrotnej. ( Heathera) Odleciał. Ludzie dziwnie się na mnie patrzą. Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł żeby tu zamieszkać. - witaj. Nazywam się Stoick i jestem wodzem wyspy Berk. - miło mi. Nazywam się Heathera. - a wiec droga Heathero, może inne dzieci oprowadzą cię po wiosce?-pokiwałam głową, a wódz zawołał kilka osób z imienia.- oprowadzcie tą młodą pannę po wiosce. Po drodze trochę sie z nimi zapoznałam. - hej ślicznotko. A może zostawimy ich i ja sam ci wszystko pokaże- sączysmark próbował flirtować. Uderzyłam go mocna w brzuch. - nie mów do mnie śliczna - o juz cię lubie- zaśmiała sie Astrid. Po krótkiej rozmowie zeszli na temat Czkawki. - to kto to był?- zapytała Astrid - mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Uratował mi życie. - jakim cudem on jeździł na nocnej furii?- zapytał Śledzik - wychował sie z tymi smokami. Zrobił by dla nich wszystko. - mówiąc wychował masz na myśli?- dopytywała dalej Astrid - jak miał dwa latka został porwany przez smoki. Od tamtej pory mieszka wśród nich. Nawet z nimi rozmawia. - przecież to niemożliwe- powiedział Sączysmark - tez tak myślałam ale przez pół roku zmieniłam zdanie. 5. W celi. Minęły 4 lata. Jestem juz dorosłym mężczyzną. Zrobiłem sobie strój do latania i piekielni(Ognisty miecz z JWS2). Przez te cztery lata często lądowałem w więzieniu. Jakiś czas temu ludzie Drago złapali Szczerbatka. Wiem kto wie gdzie jest. (Narrator Berk) Na Berk właśnie trwała bitwa. Ludzie Drago dowodzeni przez Ereta walczyli o Berk. Nagle z Nieba zaczął spadać chłopak który jednym celnym rzutem przykuł Ereta do ściany. Jednostki Ereta na ten widok zaczęły uciekać na statki i odpływa. Chłopak podszedł do Ereta i wyciągną nuż z jego płaszcza. Włoku nich zebrało się mnóstwo ludzi. -Gdzie jest Drago i Szczerbatek.-Zapytał wybawca Berk - W forcie na północ od wyspy Berserków. Około 30 mil.-Odpowiedział spokojnym głosem jakby rozmawiał z przyjacielem. - Czkawka!-Krzyknęła Heathera i rzuciła się na szyję chłopaka. - Heathera! Ale wyrosłaś. Dobrze cię znowu widzieć.- Powiedział przytulając dziewczynę. - Co ty tu robisz i gdzie Szczerbatk?- rozejrzała się za smokiem. - Wszystko w porządku. Szczerbek jest niedaleko- Próbował okłamać dziewczynę. - Nie widziałam cię 4 lata a dalej wiem kiedy kłamiesz. Co się dzieje? - Nic takiego. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Niedługo wrócę i ci wszystko opowiem- Powiedział po czym podszedł do Ereta- Proszę cię zajmij się ją. Jak by coś poszło nie tak powiedz że jestem na dalekiej wyprawie. - Zgoda. Trzymaj się przyjacielu. - Do zobaczenia Heatero- Krzykną i zaczął biec w stronę klifu. -co on wyprawia?-Zapytała Astrid -Leci-Zaśmiał się Eret Chłopak skoczył z klifu i wzbił się w powietrze. Każdy patrzył z niedowierzaniem. Heatera podeszła do Ereta. -Co się dzieje?-Zapytała -On wie co robi, Nie martw się o niego.-Chciał uspokoić dziewczynę. -Eret powiedz prawdę. Wiem że coś jest nie Tak. Coś się stało z szczerbatkeim? - Drago go złapał. Czkawka chce go uwolnić. -Chce włamać się do wiezienia Drago? Przecież to samobójstwo- Powiedział Stoick - Może dla normalnych ludzi tak, Ale nie dla kogoś kto uciekł z celi 15 razy-Powiedział i po chwili złapał się za usta. - Jak to uciekł 15 razy?-Zapytała przerażona Dziewczyna. -N trochę sprawy się potoczyły inaczej niż tego oczekiwał- Wyjaśnił delikatnie Mężczyzna. -Eret płyniemy tam. Zawieź mnie do fortu Drago. Muszę pomóc Czkawce. -On nasz zabije. Czkawka kazał mi cię chronić. - No to musisz płynąć że mną. Jeżeli nie popłyniesz to popłynę sama a wiesz jaki jest czkawka jeżeli chodzi o mnie?-Zaśmiała się dziewczyna -Płyniemy z wami- Powiedziała Astrid za całą ekipę. -Ktoś musi wasz pilnować-Stwierdził Stoick- Płyniemy razem Płynęli prawie cały dzień. Po dotarciu statek został przeszukany i wszyscy razem z Eretem trafili do celi. Kiedy strażnik odszedł Zauważyli kogoś w drugiej celi. - I po co za mną płynęliście?-Zapytał trochę zły. - Żeby cię wyciągnąć z celi.-Odpowiedziała Spokojnie Heatera. -Eret jak mogłeś ją tu zabrać. Prosiłem cię żebyś się nią zajął.-Powiedział jeszcze bardziej zły chłopak. -Wiesz jaka ona jest jak się uprze? Miałem ją puścić samą?-Bronił się Eret -Dobra nieważne- Powiedział podchodząc do krat. Lekko je popchną a drzwi się otworzyły. Podszedł do drzwi drugiej celi i po chwili je tez otworzył- Uciekajcie stąd. -Bez ciebie nigdzie nie idę. Ja wiem że on zabił twoich przyjaciół, ale nie musisz z nim walczyć sam.-Chłopak na te słowa ściągną hełm i pocałował dziewczynę w policzek. -Nie jestem sam. Mam szczerbatka-Powiedział i popędził w głąb więzienia. -Co robimy?-Zapytała Astrid -Musimy mu pomóc zanim wpakuje się w jeszcze większe kłopoty.-Stwierdziła i pobiegła za Czkawką -Wszystkich nasz zabije- Powiedział Eret widząc że wszyscy pobiegli w tamtą stronę. Czkawka rozglądał się po klatkach w których były inne smoki. -O cześć Hind. Zaraz cię wyciągnę. Tylko bądź cicho. -O czkawka. Alfie niech będą dzięki. Myślałem że umrę w tej klatce. -Są tu jakieś jeszcze smoki od nasz? - Jest Szczerbatek, Wichura,Hakokieł, Stukamięs, Wym i Jot, Czaskochrup i Maruda. -Dobra uwolnię cię a ty stać na czatach. Czkawka uwolnił już wszystkie smoki kiedy do klatek zbliżyli się ludzie z Berk. -Czkawka uważaj-Krzykną szczerbatek celując w nich -Nie spokojnie. Oni są przyjaciółmi. Nie poznajecie przecież to Heatera. -To jak uwolniłeś wszystkich? Możemy stąd uciekać?-Dopytywał zaniepokojony Eret - Tak, nawet mam pomysł jak. Czkawka kazał usiąść im na smoki i razem wrócili na Berk. Czkawka opowiedział wszystkim swoją historię a Heaterze dodatkowo to co się działo przez te 4 lata. - Może zostaniesz na noc? Mamy jeden wolny pokój. A smoki i tak są zmęczone.-Zaproponował Stoick -Mogę zostać. Ale tylko na jedną noc.-Odpowiedział Czkawka podkreślając ostatnie słowa. Czkawka odszedł z twierdzy gdzie trwało przyjęcie i usiadł na klifie. Po cichu podchodziła do niego Astrid. - Czemu siedzisz tu sam a nie w twierdzy ze wszystkimi? -Nie lubię tłumów. A poza tym dziwne się czuje wśród innych ludzi. -Jak to innych? -Przez całe życie żyje samotnie wśród smoków. Jedynymi ludzimy jakich znam jest Heatera, Eret i Arind. -Ereta i Heatere znam a kto to ta Arind? -Arind to wspaniała wojowniczka broniąca smoków. -A ciebie w Heatere coś łączy? -Tak-Kiedy to powiedział dziewczyna posmutniała- Jesteśmy jak rodzeństwo.-Dziewczyna odetchneła z ulgą. Podobał jej się Czkawka mimo ze głośno tego nie mówiła. Siedzieli tak w ciszy aż dziewczyna usnęła wtulając się w ramę chłopaka. Czkawka tylko się uśmiechną i wziął dziewczynę na ręce. Szedł w stronę wioski kiedy zobaczyła go Heatera. Podbiegła do nich. -Co się stało? -Nic zasnęła. Nie wiesz w którym domu mieszka? Poszli i zanieśli dziewczynę po czym poszli na krótki spacer. -Co teraz zamierzasz?-Zapytała dziewczyna -To co zawsze. Wrócę do sanktuarium i dalej będę walczył z Drago. -Nie musisz tego robić. Powinieneś w końcu zacząć żyć jak człowiek nie jak smok. -Ale ja nie wiem jak żyją ludzie. Dobrze wiesz że źle się wśród nich czuje. -Wiem, ale obiecaj że przemyślisz zamieszkanie z nami. -Obiecuje. 6. Czas na zmianę (Czkawka) Z samego rana razem z szczerbatkiem ruszyliśmy do domu. Z nikim się nie zegnałem. Nie lubię tego robić. Napisłaem krótki list dla Heatery. Nie wiem co się dzieje ale czuje się źle z tym z tym że odlatuje. - Szczerbatek. Czy my dobrze robimmy zastawiając ich? -Ja wracać nie chce do sanktuarium. -Ale musimy. Przecież nie zostawimy tak Chmuroskoka. Lecieliśmy dalej w ciszy. Zabrałem też smoki na których wcześniej lecieli moi nowi przyjaciele. Czym dalej Berk byłem tym gorzej się czułem. Po dotarciu na miejsce postanowiłem pójść spać. Miałem drziwny sen. Śniła mi się Heatera. Była przykuta do statku. Wołała mnie żebym jej pomógł. Na statku leżał martwy Eret. Statek stał w porcie przy wyspie Berk. Cała wyspa płoneła. Na stosie na placu były ułożony sztos ciał. Na samej górze byli mi przyjaciele. Wszyscy poza Astrid. Ona klęczała przy nich i płakała. Kiedy podeszłem wykrzyczała mi że to moja wina. Po chwili zobaczyłem spadającego z nieba szczerbatka. -NIE!!!-Obudziłem się z krzykiem. Byłem cały zlany potem. Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie i trącił moją rękę. -Nic się nie stało. To tylko sen. Tylko zły sen.-Powiedziałem głaszcząc smoka po głowie. Do samego rana nie mogłem spać. Kiedy szczerbatek się obudził chciał polatać. Przełączyłem mu ogon na automatyczny i powiedziałem żeby narazie polatał sam. Niezadowolony poszedł polatać. Nie lubił latać sam. Ja poszedłem do Alfy. Opowiedziałem mu co wydarzyło się przez ostatnie dni. O moim uczuciu kiedy odlatywałem i o moim śnie. -Co ja mam żrobić? Nigdy nie miałem takiego rzeczywistego snu. -Jako alfa chciał bym żebyś został, ale wiem że nie jesteś smokiem. Jako przyjaciel uważam że najwyższy czas żebyś zdał sobie sprawę kim jesteś. Uratowałeś wiele smoków. Ale źli ludzie zawsze będą. Może najwyższy czas pomyśleć o sobie? Pomyśl co ci mówi serce. Te Berk. Chciał byś tam mieszkać? - Niewiem. Rozum mi mówi że tu jest mój dom. Ale serce że moje miejsce jest na Berk. Jeżeli tu zostanę będę tęsknił za nimi, a jak polecę na Berk będę tesknił za wami. -Młody Czkawko. Czas żebyś wrócił do rodziny. Wódz wioski na Berk i jego żona to twoi rodzice. Wiesz o tym. Nie chciał byś do nich wrócić? Już na ciebie czas. Musisz odejść-Przytaknołem mu.-Ale pamiętaj kiedy tylko żechcesz wróć. Nigdy ci nie zapomnę co zrobiłeś dla naszej smoczej rasy. Razem z szczerbatkiem i paroma innymi smokami udaliśmy się na Berk. Kiedy dolatywaliśmy ludzie wybiegli na plac. W pierwszej lini stali moi przyjaciele oraz wódz z żoną. -Co cię sprowadza?-Zapytał uśmiechnięty Stick -Obiecałem komuś że zastanowię się nad zamieszkaniem tu-Powiedziałem i uśmiechniłem się do Heatery która zaczeła biec w moją stronę.Skoczyła żeby się przytulić. Prawie mnie wywróciła. Spojżałem na Astrid. Wydawało mi się że była lekko zazdrosna.- Na jakiś czas tu zostanę. Być może na zawsze. - To cudowne wieści. Możesz mieszkać w naszym domu ile tylko zechcesz- Powiedział Wódz. -Ale na początek chciał bym porozmawiać z tobą i twoją żoną na osobności- Powiedziałem a wszyscy dziwnie się na mnie spojżeli. -No dobrze-Powiedizła i pokazał mi żebym szedł za nim. Po chwili byliśmy w ich dom- No więc słucham. O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? -to trochę delikatny temat. A więc. Wasz syn. Kiedy miał 2 latka został porwany przyz smoki. - Tak, ale nie lubimy o tym rozmawiać-Powiedział Stoick, a Valka prawie się popłakała. -Wiem, ale to ważne. Porwał go wielki smok z dwiema parami skrzydeł?-Pokiwali głowami na tak-A teraz miał by jakieś 21 lat? -Tak ale skąd ty to wiesz?-Zapytała zapłakana Valka. - Może mi nie uwierzycie ale miałem 2 lata kiedy porwał mnie smok. Miał dwie pary skrzydeł. A do tego mam 21 lat. Valka z nie dowierzaniem podeszła do mnie i spojżała mi w oczy. -Synek?Masz takie same oczy, ale jak to możliwe?-Zapłakana, ale i szczęśliwa przytuliała mnie - To trochę skąplikowane. -Najważeniejsze że znowu jesteś w domu-Powiedział Stoick po czym się i Valkę przytulił. Długo rozmawialiśmy o tym co ja przeżyłem, jaki byłem przed porwaniem. Dowiedziałem się że byłem wcześniakiem. Niedawano mi szans na przeżycie. W pewnym momęcie Stoick.. znaczy mój Ojciec stwierdził że trzeba uządzić przyjęcie z okazji mojego powrotu. Prubowałem go przekonać żeby tego nie robił, ale dowiedziałem się po kim jestem taki uparty. Uroczystość rozpoczeła się od przemowy wodza. -Pewnie zastanawiacie się z jakiej okazi dzieś świętujemy. Otóż ten który uraatował naszą wioskę oraz pomógł uciec z więżienia mi i naszym dzieciom okażał się moim synem-Wszystkie oczy patrzyły na mnie zdziwione.-Dziś śświętujemy powrót mojego syna. Po przemowie postanowiłem się wyrwać. Nie lubię takich tłumów. Po drodzę zaczepiła mnie Heatera i powiedizła że cieszy się że znalazłem rodzinę. Udałem się dalej. Usiadłem na klify. Szczerbatek położył się obok mnie. Podeszła do mnie Astrid. Usiadła obok mnie i razem parzyliśmy na księżyc. -Zagadaj do niej-warkną szczerbek -Cicho mordko.Sam sobię poradzę. -Co powiedział?-Spojżałem na nią pytająco-Heatera mówiła że umiesz z nimi rozmawiać. - Nic takiego. Gada głupoty ja zwykle-Wtedy szczerbek udeżył mnie uchem. -On chyba twierdzi inaczej-Zaśmiała się. Szczerbatek wstął i gdzieś poszedł.Nagle poczułem ja mnie popycha w jej stronę. -Szczerbek uspokój się. Niemam teraz ochoty na żarty.-Próbowałem go uspokojić tak żeby Astrid nie sskapneła się o co mu chodzi. -Naprawdę boisz się jeą zaprosić na randkę? Walczysz z łowczami smoków. Mieszkasz ze smokami od 19 lat a boisz się tego?-Szczerbo nie dawał za wygraną. -Nie boję się. Może jak byś nie przeszkadzał było by łatwiej.- Powiedziałem a Astrid zaśmiała się patrząc na mnie.- Co się stało?-Spytałem żeby się dowiedzieć dlaczego się śmieje. -To śmiesznie wygląda kiedy tak rozmawiasz że smokiem. -Wiesz Astrid? Chciałem się zapytac czy...-Przerwała mi w najwazniejszym momęcie -Widzisz to? Czy to nie statki? -Och będą problemy -Znasz tych ludzi? -Nawet gorzej. Oni znają mnie. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? -Wiedziałem że nie powinienem tu przylatywać. Zatrzymam ich możliwie jak najdłużej. Idź powiedzieć innym. -Ale kto to jest? -ktoś z nim nie warto zadzierać. Powiedziałem i wskoczyłem na szczerbatka. Podlecieliśmy do statków i zaczeliśmy ostrzał. Zatopiliśmy dwa statki. Ja żeszkoczyłem na okręt dowodzący a szeczerbek latał i zatapiał kolejne. -Dobrze ci radzię odpłyń stąd zanim umrzesz. -Drogi Czkawko. Jeżeli się podpiszuje umowę to się jej dotrzymuje. Przybyłem po to co moje. -Niepowiem ci gdzie jest smocze oko. Wiem do czego służy. -Nie oddasz? To wyciszne to gdzie jest z twoich przyjaciół z Berk. A wiesz od kogo żacznę? Od twojej ukochanej siostry. Ruszyłem na niego ale drogę zagrodziło mi dwóch sporych facetów. Zaczeiśmy walczyć. Dobrze mi szło ale ich przychodziło coraż więcej. Dostałem z kuszy w ramię. Ktoś wbił mi sztylet w nogę. Już myślałem że to koniec, ale w ostatniej chwili uratował mnie szczerbek. -Wszystko w pożądku?-Zapytał z troski -Tak dokończmy to co żaczeliśmy i spadajmy na berk. Razem z smokiem zatopiliśmy jeszcze 4 statki. Po tym jak zaczeli uciekać. Wróciliśmy na Berk. Wszyszczy już byli na placu. Zsunełem się ze smoka i padłem na ziemię. Ostatnie co pamiętam to Astrid i Heatere biegnące w moim kierunku. 7. Będę żył (Astrid) Po wylądowaniu Czkawka upadł. PodbiegłamN do niego. Chyba mi się podobał. Po chwili zobaczyłam też Heatere. Razem zenieśliszmy go d Gothi. Okazało się ze miał poważną ranę na ramieniu i w nodzę. Szamanka robiła co mogła żeby uratować chłopaka. Jednak nie dawała mu większych szans. Niewiem czemu ale cały czas siedziałam przynim. Przez prawie trzy dni nie spałam. - Idź odpocznij.-Powiedziała Heatera.-Jak się obudzi to cię zawołam. -Ale jak coś mu się stanie? -Wiem ja też się martwię. Jest dla mnie jak brat. Uratował życie mi i Eretowi. Uwolnił setki smoków. Nigdy nie martwił się o siebie, ale jest silny i napewno z tego wyjdzie. -Ale... -Heatera ma racje. Nic mi nie będzie.-Popatrzyłam zaszkoczona na Czkawke. On się obudził. -Czkawka. Obudziłeś się- Powiedziałeś Heatera ale on nie zdążył odpowiedzieć bo się na niego zóciłam i przytuliłam. -Auć -Przepraszam zapomniałam o twwoich ranach. Nigdy więcej mi.. znaczy nam tego nie rób- Chyba się zaczerwieniłam, ale teraz mnie to nie interesowało. -No braciszek. Musisz bardziej uważać-Powiedziała Heatera. Posiedziałam trochę przy nim. Gothi stwierdziła że jego rany goją się w bardzo szybkim tępie. Długo rozmawialiśmy. Czkawka następnego dnia miał wrócić do domu. Niemógł latać i z tego powodu był zły. Parę dni póżniej okażało się że idzie zamieć. Wszysczy jak zawsze udali się do twierdzy tam wszystko przeczekać. (Czkawka) Miałem już dosyć tego nic nie robienia. Postanowiłem trochę poprojektować. Siedziałem tak przy tym kilka godzin. Kiedy to robię nie czuje jak upływa czas. Słyszałem jak ktoś do mnie podchodzi. -Nie możesz spać?-Zapytał znajomy głos. Obruciłem się. To była Astrid -Nie rozumiem?-Wtedy rozejzałem się i okazało się że wszyscy już śpią.-Nie zauważyłem że zrobiło się późno. - Co tam takiego porabiasz że tak się wciągnełeś?- Byłem żdziwiony bo to pierwsza osoba któro interesowało co robię. I byłem też trochę śpięty. Niewiem czemu. Przy Heateze tego nie czułem. Może ja się zakochałem? Zaczełem jej opowiadać co projektóje. Mówiłem o najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Musiałem ją trochę zanudzić bo zobaczyłem że śpi. Wziełem ją na ręce i położyłem. Sam położyłem się obok niej.Nie mogłem zasnąć. Mało sypiam od zawsze. Nagle poczułem ucisk na klatce i jak coś mnie łapie w pasie. Spojżałem a to Astrid się do mnie tuliła. Przecież to kobieta i jak każda potrzebóje trochę czułości. Zaczełem ją głaskać po włosach. Udawałem że śpię. Nagle usłyszałem głosy obok mnie. -Ja bym ich obudził. -Zastaw ich. Tak słodko wyglądają jak są razem- To był napewno głos Śledzika. - Ale ona jest moja-Domyśliłem się ze to Sączysmark - Ona nie jest niczyją własnością- To napewno Heatera- A poza tym Czkawka nie lubi jak się go budzi, a uwierz że krzywdę potrafi zrobić- Jak ona mnie dobrze zna. Ciekawe czy wie ze nieśpię. -Ja i tak ich obudzę.-Sączysmark zaczą mnie denerwować. -Obuź ją a cie zabije- Powiedziałem spokojnie nie otwierając oczu. Miałem nadzieje że sobie poszli. - Długo jesteście razem?-Zapytała Heatera. Ta zawsze se coś wymyśli. -Nie jesteśmy razem- Powiedziałem lekko zły -To dlaczego śpicie razem?- Tym razem zapytał Sączysmark. - Niechce jej budzić. Powinna się wyspać. A mi tak wygodnie- Powiedziałem z nadzieją że sobie pójdą. Chyba się udało bu już nic nie mówili. Kiedy Astrid się obudziła odszkoczyła odemnie jak popażona. -Przepraszam-Powiedziałam nie patrząc mi w oczy. -Za co?-Zaśmiałem się- Mi to nie przeszkadzało. A pza tym spałaś tak całą noc. -Mogłeś mnie obudzić -Ale jak mówiłem to mi nie przeszkadzało. A teraz choć coś zjemy.-Zaproponawałem i pomogłem jej wstać. Zjedliśmy coś i długo rozmawialiśmy. Nie mówiłem o rozmowie juz przyjaciół. Bałem się że żrobi im krzywdę. Dowiedziałem się że niema rodziców. Rozumiałem ją jak to wychowywać się bez rodziców. Ale ja przynajmniej miałem smoki. Dowiedziałem się też że była najlepsza na smoczym szkoleniu ale nigdy nie zabiła smoka. Przyznałem się że ja zabiłem jednego. Niechciała mi wieżyć. Ale jak opowiedziałem jez przebieg walki chyba uwierzyła. - A dlaczego dla Heatery wybrałeś akurat Berk?-Zapytała mnie po chwili ciszy. - Często tu bywałem jak byłem mały. Od zawsze wiedziałem że tu mieszkałem. -Jak możliwe że tu byałeś? Nikt nigdy nie widział ani ciebie ani nocnej furii-W jej głosie było słychać niedowierzanie. - Nie byłem głupi. Ukrywałem się. Ale jeżeli nie wierzysz to choć ze mną nad Krucze Urwisko. Za wodospadem jest jaskinia. Tam są dowody mojej obeczności. Zapadła długo cisza. Nagle zamilkłem. Przypomniało mi się co znajduje się w jaskinni. Miałem nadzieje że nigdy tam nie zajdzie. Z takiej ciszy wyrwała mnie Heatera. Nawet niewiem kiedy poszła sobie Astrid a przyszał Heatera. - Co jest Czkawka?- Zapytała troskliwiwie jak zawsze jeżeli chodziło o mnie. - A co ma być? Wszystko dobrze. - Wiesz że nie umiesz kłamać. A poza tym znam cię za dobrze i wiem kiedy kłamiesz. To co cię gryzie? - Nie jestem pewien czy ja tu pasuje. To wszystko, jest trochę innę niż to co znałem do tej pory. - I tylko o to chodzi? Zdaje mi się że coś przedemną ukrywasz.- Zawsze taka była. Cztała we mnie jak w otwartej księdze- Chodzi o ciebie i Astrid? - Nie, Czemu tak myślisz? - Czkawka. Dobrze wiem kiedy coś czy dokucza i wiem że to nie dlatego że tu jesteś. Powiedz prawdę. - Niemogę spać od paru dni. Ciągle mam koszmar. Ja powinienem stąd dejść. To co mi się śni może się sprawdzić jeżeli tu zostanę. -Ale co ci się śni? - Nie ważne. Proszę powiedz innym że dostałem wiadomość i musiałem odlecieć. -Ale... -Proszę zrób to dla mnie - No dobrze. Ale wróć w jednym kawałku- Powiedziała i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Kiedy wychodziłem z twierdzo spotkałem Ereta. - Pilnój jej. Raczej nie wrócze nie pozwól żeby zrobiła coś głupiego. -Będę jej pilnował ile będę miał sił.-zaczełem odchodzić- Czkawka! Dzięki.. za wszystko. Kiwnołem mu głową i odleciałem. Musiałem sprawić by Drago odpuścił sobie Berk i zajął się mną. Razem z szczerbatkiem to nie jest trudne zadanie. (Astrid) Widziałam jak Heatera calowała się z Czkawką. Jak oni mogli. Oboje twierdzili że są tylko rodzeństwem. Jak bym mogła to bym go chyba zabiła. Idę do Heatery wygarnąć jej to co o niej i Czkawcze myśle. - JAK MOGŁAŚ! MYŚLAŁAM ŻE SIĘ PRZYJAŹNIMI! TO ŻE Z NIM BYŁAŚ TO MOGŁAM ZNIEŚĆ ALE PO CO MNIE OKŁAMYWALIŚCIE?!-Wykrzyczałam najgłośniej jak potrafiłam -Ale o co ci chodzi? -O ciebie i Czkawkę!-Wykrzyczałam ale trochę ciszej -Astrid uspokój się nie jesteśmy razem-Próbowała mnie uspokoić. - Nie kłam. Widziałam jak się całujecie-Powiedziałam z łzami w oczach. -Astrid. To nic nie znaczyło. Pozegnałam się z nim bo wyjechał. Jest dla mnie jak brat. Niemogłam bym z nim być. Poza tym on kocha tylko jedną. Domyśl się kogo.- Mówiła kładąc mi dłań na ramieniu. - Mnie?-Pokiwała głową twierdząco-Ale skąd to wiesz? Powiedzał ci? -Jest dla mnie jak brat. Znam go i wiem kiedy co i do kogo czuje. A poza tym wystarczy na wasz spojżeć. Gdy by cię nie kochał to by cię nie przytulał kiedy spałaś -Widziałaś to?-Znowu pokiwała głową na tak. Przytuliłam ją- Przepraszam. Ja myślałam.. -Wiem już spokojnie. Nic się nie stało-Odwzajemniła uścisk -Ale muwiłaś że odleciał. Gdzie? -To może wiedzieć tylko jedna osoba. -Eret!-Krzyknełyśmy obydwie w tym samym czasie. Pobiegłyśmy go szukać. Stał przy drzwiach i patrzył w niebo. -Eret. Gdzie czkawka?-Zapytała Heatera z niepokojem w głosie. -Poleciał. Nie mówił wam? -Ale gdzie?-Zapytałam -Nie mogę wam powiedzieć. Obiecałem mu że będę cię pilnował, a jak tylko się dowiesz oo razu popędzisz mu pomuc. -Eret gadaj gdzie on jest i kiedy wróci?-Zapytałam groźnie - Powiedział że męczą go koszmary. Widzi śmierć najbliższych. Widzi spalone berk i Drago króry się z niego śmieje. Próbuje wybić mu zgłowy atak na Berk. Zapewne już nie wróci żeby ratować nasz-Powiedział spuszczając głowę. -Trzeba mu pomuc. Przecierz Drago go zabije.-Przyczałam ze strachem -Nie znasz Czkawki? On wie jakie jest ryzyko. Zabił by mnie gdyby coś wam się stało. A poza tym jak chcecie go żnaleść? Zanim jaki kolwiek statek stąd wypłynie on będzie już na drugim kończu archipelagu. -Możemy polecieć. Napewno pokażał wam jak się tresuje smoki. -Nie pokażał. Jest jedyną osobą która to umie. Niegdy nie robił tego przy nasz.-Powiedziała zawiedziona Heatera.- Przykro mi Astrid ale Eret ma rację. Nawet jakbyśmy polecieli na smokach to jak go znajdziemy? On ma nocną furię. Nikt go nie dogoni. A on może być wsędzie. -Drago często zmienia kryjówki więc to jeszcze bardziej utrudnia. -A jak Czkawka je namierza?-Zapytałam z nadzieją -Zwykle to ja mu je zdradzałem. Wysyłał też smoki na zwiady. Dowiadywał się też od kupców.-Wymieniał Eret -No to do roboty. Jeżeli znajdziemy Drgo znajdziemy Czkawke.-Powiedziałam szczęśliwa. -Przecież to szaleństwo. Każdy kto walczył z Drago giną straszną śmiercią- Mówił ze strachem były śpieg. - Czkawce jakoś się udawało to i nam się uda. 8. Prosisz o Śmierć -Ale Czkawak ma nocną Furię. A poza tym niewiem czy wiesz ale on mnie zabije jeżeli znowu pomogę wam go znaleść- Próbował nasz przekonać Eret. -Jezeli nam nie powiesz jak się do niego dostać to my cię zabijemy- Powiedziała zła Heatera. Chyba ją polubię - Jego boję się bardziej- Powiedział. Jednak szybko się skulił po uderzeniu w brzuch. Prawię się popłakał- Dobra zabiorę wasz. Ale jak chcecie przekonać najbardziej upartego wikinga do zmiany zdania?- Powiedział stając prosto - Prostę. Astrid użyje uroku osobistego. Kto jak kto ale Czkawka się nie oprze- Zaśmiała się Heatera. I chyba przestałam ją lubić - CO!!!!?--Wykrzyczała jej w twarz- Nie będę używać zadnego uroku. Jeżeli nie będzie chciał wrócić po dobroci to zaciągnę go na Berk siłą Popłyneły w stronę którą wskażał im Eret. Po paru godzinach zauważyli jak coś czarnego przecina niebo. Po chwili to coś, a raczej ktoś wylądował na pokładzie statku. - Eret zabiję cię. Jak mogłeś je zabrać? -Nie wściekaj się na niego. Nie miał wyboru- Usmiechnełam się razem z Heaterą - Wy nie rozumiecie. Ja naprawdę nie mogę tam zostać. - Przez jeden głupi koszmar?- Zapytała Heatera - A co jeżeli to nie koszmar a przepowiednia? Ja niemogę pozwolić żeby coś wam się stało. Kocham wasz obydwie- Czy on powiedział ze nasz kocha?-i niepozwolę zeby coś wam się stało. Wraczajcie na berk. Eret ty lecisz że mną. Tylko dzięki tobie mnie znajdą. Jezeli cię nie będzie to nieznajdą mnie. - Po tym co powiedziałeś nie pozwolę ci odlecieć- Powiedziałam stanowczo. - Wiem że chciecie żebym został. Naprawdę to miłe ale co jeżeli Drago mnie namierzy i zaatakuje? Wtedy będę zajęty walką i nie będę mógł wam pomóc. To naprawdę trude dla mnie zostawiać wasz ale nie mam wyboru. Postaram się pokonać Drago i wrócić do wasz jak najszybciej. Powiedział i wbił się w powietrze razem z Eretem. Teraz już nigdy go nie namierzymy. Wiem że krótkie, ale mam pojęcie że się podoba. Napiscie w komętarzach co sądzicie. 9. Siostra? (Czkawka) Właśnie lecimy z Eretem do Dagura. To mój dobry przyjaciel. Traktuje mnie jak brata. Kiedyś obiecałem pomóc mu znaleść siostrę która zagineła jako dziecko. Jest wodzem Berserków. Odstawię tam Ereta, a sam zajmę się Drago. -Ona też cię kocha- powiedział nagle Eret siedzący za mną - Właśnie dlatego nie mogę zostać na Berk - Słuchaj. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Uratowałeś mi życie. Jako twój przyjaciel uważam że zrobiłeś wystarczająco dużo i dla smoków i dla ludzi. Może czas stać się normalnym człowiekiem? Masz już 21 lat. Może czas pomyśleć o przysłości? Chyba nie chcesz do kończa życia być sam? - Eret-Przerwalem mu zanim znowu coś powie- Wiem że ty, Heatera i Astrid sięmartwicie, ale to mój obowiązek. Smoi mnie wychowały, podzieliły się wiedzą i uratowały życie. Czas spłacić dług. Dalej lecieliśmy w ciszy. Właśnie dolatywaliśmy do wyspy. Wylądowaliśmy na placu głównym. Przywitał nasz tłum ludzi. - O kogo moje oczy widzą? Bracie dawno cię u nasz nie było- Powiedział Dagur i przytulił się- O Eret- z nim tez przywitał się w ten sposób- Zapraszam do mojego domu. Porozmawiamy. Szybko udaliśmy się do domu Dagura. Ludzie są tu mili ale ja nie przepadam za tłumem. W domu byliśmy po jakiś 5 minutach. - To co się dzieje Bracie że przyleciałeś? Bo brata bez powodu nie odwiedzasz- Powiedział śmiejąc się. - Mam mały problem. Potrzebuje domu dla Ereta. Chciałem go zabrać na Berk ale nie może tam zostać - Co się stało na Berk? Podobno ktoś przeprowadził atak- Powiedział Dagur zdejmując płaszcz i na chwilę obracając się tyłem - Ty Czkawka widziałeś?-Zapytał Eret - Ale co?-Nie miałem pojęcia o co mu chodzi. - Dagur mógł byś się na chwilę obrucić?- Dagur trochę zdziwiony ale obrucił się- Potrz na jego znamię - A to. Mam to od urodzenia. To nic takiego. Proktycznie karzdy w naszej rodzine ma znamię na karku. - Ale dokładnie takie same ma Heatera- Stwierdził Eret. Jakoś nigdy niewidziałem ale była dla mnie jak siostra więc nigdy się jej nie przyglądałem - Heatera? Ale...Tak ma..Na imię moja..Siostra- Wydukał Dagur-Moja siostra!! Czkawka to muszi być moja siostra- Wykrzyczał z radości - Na to wygląda. Na rodę Odyna. My latamy po całym archipelagu i jej szykamy a ona cały czas był obok nasz - Czkawka, Bracie musisz mnie do niej zabrać. Ja muszę ją zobaczyć. Nie widziałem jej 15 lat. Napewno się zmieniła. Jak wygląda? Opowiadajcię szybko. Powiedzieliśmy mu o wyglądzie Heatery i o tym jak ją znalazłem. Dagur uparł się żeby lecieć na Berk. Byłem mu to winny. Następnego dnia z samego ranna razem polecieliśmy w stronę Berk. - A co jeżeli ona mi nie uwierzy? Może jednak zrobimy to innym razem- Prubował zawrócić Dagur, ale przekonałem go że warto sprubować. Po paru minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Przywitał nasz nie kto inny jak Stoick. -Synu! Gdzie ty byłeś? Wyjechałeś tak bez pożegnania a dziewczyny powiedziały nam że chcesz walczyć z Drago sam. -Zaraz, zaraz. Synu? Chcesz mi powiedzieć że Smoczy Jeźdźiec jest twoim synem?- Razem z moim Ojcem pokiwaliśmy głowami- Łał. Ale.. - Ale teraz zajmiemy się twoją siostrą. Tato gdzie jest Heatera?- Mój tato powiedził że w domu Astrid. Po chwili udaliśmy się tam. Staliśmy pod drzwiami ale Dagura ogarneły wątpliwości. - Nie martw się. Będę tam z tobą. Zawsze razem Bracie.- Pierwszy raz tak go nazwałem. Zgodził się. Zapuakłem i otworzyła mi Astrid. Nie zdązyłem się oderzwać a zuciła mi się na szyję. Chwilę pózniej dołączyła się do niej Heatera. - No widzę Bracie że rękę do kobiet masz prawię taką samą jak do smoków-Zaśmiał się Dagur - Dagur. Co on tu robi? Czego chcesz?- Zapytała zła Astrid - Spokojnie. Wijdzmy do środko musimy porozmawiać.- Kiedy już siedzieliśmy przy stolę pijąc Herbatę zaczełem tłumaczyć- Dagur to mój przyjaciel. Miał siostrę. Zagineła kiedy miała 5 lat. Obiecałem mu że razem ją znajdziemy. Miała czarne włosy. Oliwkowe oczy.- Zaczełem opisywać Heatere -I znamię na karku takie jakie mam ja- Powiedział Dagur pokazując woje znamię. -Ale....Ja....Mam... Bracie?-Wydukała Heatera - Siostrzyczko- Poweidzał i przytulił ją- Tyle lat cię szukałem. Tyle razy już traciłem nadzieje że jeszcze kiedyś cię spotkam-Naształa cisza. Dagur i Heatera dalej byli przytuleni. Widziałem jak Heatera płączę- Teraz już będzie dobrze. Bedziemy rodziną. Już nigdy cię nie opuszczę. Będę cię bronił za cenę własnego życia- Mówił przez łzy Dagur - Dziekóję- Powiedziła cicho w moją strone, a ja tylko kiwnełem głową na znak "nieam za co" 10. Historia Viggo (Astrid) Razem z Czkawką zostawiliśmy Heatere i Dagura sam na sam, żeby mogli w spokoju porozmawiać. Teraz mam zamiar namówić Czkawkę, żeby zostać. Chyba się w nim... Nie. To niemożliwe. Przecież ja jestem nieustraszona Astrid. Ale on jest taki słodki, miły i przystojny. Astrid przestań. Ty go nie znasz. Dobra spokój. Widzę jak, Czkawka podchodzi do smoka. - Co będzie dalej?-Spojrzał pytająco na mnie- No wiesz. Zostaniesz? Odlecisz? Chyba nie zamierzasz mnie...znaczy nasz tu zostawić. -Nie chce wasz zostawić, ale nie mam wyboru. Jeżeli tu zostanę Drago zrobi wszystko by zniszczyć Berk razem z tymi, którzy tu mieszkają. Zrobi wszystko, żebym się załamał. Wystarczy, że Viggo wie, gdzie jestem. - Viggo? Kto to? To ten od ostatniego ataku?- Zadałam jeszcze kilka podobnych pytań. - Tak. To łowca smoków. Przebiegły i cwany. Tamten atak nie miał na celu mnie zabić, a jedynie zastraszyć. Chciał mi dać jasno do zrozumienia, że zrobi wszystko, żeby dostać smocze oko.- Smocze co? O czym on mówi. - Smocze co? I co ty masz z tym wspólnego? I co masz wspólnego z nim? - To długo i nudna historia- Powiedział, drapiąc się w tył głowy. - Mam czas. Myślę, że Dagur i Heatera będą opowiadać se tę ostanie lata przez parę godzin. - No dobrze. Kiedy poznałem Viggo był zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Był ciekawy świata, chciał poznawać i wiedzieć wszystko. Pewnego razy razem słuchaliśmy opowieści jednego z handlarzy. Opowiadał o dziwacznym przedmiocie w kształcie smoka. Podobno ten, który umie się nim posługiwać znajdzie wszystkie odpowiedzi o smokach. Viggo zapłacił dużo pieniędzy, żeby dowiedzieć się, gdzie znajdziemy ten przedmiot. Zajęło nam to trzy miesiące, ale było warto. Słuchałam go z zaciekawieniem. Czemu nie powiedział od razu i dlaczego Viggo chce go zabić? - Kiedy w końcu znaleźliśmy smocze oko Viggo wpadł w furie, bo okazało się, że przedmiot istnieje, ale nie ma żadnego zastosowania. Oddał mi go i się załamał. Wtedy do niego dotarło, ile stracił pieniędzy na tym przedmiocie. Postanowił okłamać ludzi, żeby zapłacili za niego jak najwięcej. Nie zgodziłem się i zabrałem smocze oko. Szybko odkryłem, że opowieści były prawdziwe. Viggo był wściekły, kiedy się dowiedział, że smocze oko naprawdę zawiera informację o wszystkich smokach. Chciał, żeby mnie zabolało, dlatego zaczął łapać smoki, ale nie potrafił ich skrzywdzić, dlatego postanowił je sprzedawać do niewoli. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić, więc je uwalniałem. Niszczyłem aukcje smoków zorganizowane przez mojego byłego przyjaciela. I tak zaczęliśmy walczyć. Viggo chciał zdobyć oko, żeby łatwiej namierzać smoki. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby je zdobył. Zrozumiałam, że dla niego smoki są całym życiem. Są jak rodzina. To z jednej strony było dziwne, a z drugiej słodkie. Ziewnęłam. Było trochę późno, więc chciałam iść spać. Ale wtedy przypomniałam sobie o rodzeństwie siedzącym w moim domu. - Jeżeli chcesz spać, możesz iść do mnie do pokoju, do moich rodziców. Ja prześpię się, że szczerbatkiem pod gołym niebem- Szczerze to pasowała mi taka opcja, ale byłoby mi głupio, gdyby on musiał spać nadworze, żebym ja mogła spać na jego pokoju. - Możesz spać w twoim pokoju, że mną. Dla szczerbatka tez znajdzie się miejsce. Zgodził się i już po chwili byliśmy u niego. Wtedy powiedział, żebym położyła się na łóżku, a on sam położył się obok smoka i oparł się o niego. Nie mogłam spać. On był tak blisko. O czym ja myślę? Przecież on powiedział, że mnie kocha. Ale może chodziło, że jako przyjaciółkę? Mam nadzieje, że jutro uda mi się go przekonać do zostania na Berk. Po chwili zasnęłam. Wiem, że krótka, ale mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Dajcie znać w komentarzach :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania